Orange You Glad You Don't Know?
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: Orihime has been dating Ichigo for a while now, but is she truly satisfied with him?


**A/N: This story has no continuality outside of the story itself. Characters will be very OOC in places, but it is something different…ENJOY IT!**

BRIIIIIIING! The bell sounded for the last time that day at Karakura High School. Orihime was finishing up backing her bag. While most of her friends were going home for the weekend; she had some extracurricular activities to attend to. Heeeey Orihime! "Called Keigo. "You mind if I walk you home today? You know, considering Ichigo's umm condition." The young man with long brown locks joyfully leered at the girl as he spoke. His eyes honing in on the massive swell of her breasts.

Orihime turned around, her long red hair swirling around her as she did, like beautiful red curtains that framed her cute face. "Aww thanks Keigo." She smiled. "But no thanks, it would kinda weird to have you walking me home while I have a boyfriend. And what condition? He was in perfect health that time he went to the school nurse."

It was at that moment that Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime's now year-long boyfriend, returned to the class room having gone to the men's room a few minutes earlier. He casually walked up behind Keigo as the other man spoke again. "You know what I mean Orihime…" he said with a teasing smile. He held up his left hand as his fingers measured out two inches. "Don't get me wrong, Ichigo's a great guy and all, but perhaps a woman of your…" he gazed at her double H cup mammaries as they stuck out from her chest, "mmmm being, needs a man with a better…being. If you catch my drift heheheh."

Hearing the conversation, Ichigo was getting red in the face. "What the hell are they talking about? Did…did she tell him about my…" he thought.

Seeing Ichigo's return out of the corner of her eye, Orihime knew she had to end this conversation now! "I don't know what you're talking about Keigo, but my Ichigo is all the man I could ever want!" she said while standing in a super heroine kind of pose, with her head held high and hands on her hips, causing her huge boobs to press against her tight school uniform, further emphasizing just how big she had really gotten over the years.

"That's right Keigo." Came a dark voice from behind the long haired man. "Now how about you stop acting like an asshole and GO THE FUCK HOME!" shouted the raging Ichigo. The shocked Keigo had but a moment to brace himself as Ichigo struck with an all mighty….

Smack. Ichigo smacked Keigo on the back of his head. Normally such a strike would just have been a nuisance, but coming from someone of Ichigo's size and ability it knocked the poor man off his feet, sending him hurtling forward. He held out both of his hands, hoping they'd break his fall…and they did. Squish! Keigo nearly hit Orihime as he was sent flying into the wall, she had seen the strike coming and had dodged at the last second, as far as she knew, barely missing the man.

Ichigo suddenly blushed bright red. "Orr…Orihime! Cover up!" he shouted at his girlfriend. The remaining people in the room had been watching as Ichigo smacked the man into the far wall, they saw what happened as Keigo sailed past the buxom red head…and he did miss her entirely.

Orihime looked down to see that her blouse had been ripped open on the right side. Keigo's hand had grabbed her blouse as he passed and ripped it wide open due to the speed he was flying at. Her entire right boob was hanging out of her uniform, still bouncing as she moved to look at it. All the men in the room spouted large fountains of blood from their noses as they stared at Orihime's treasures.

"AHH!" she squealed as she tried to hold her uniform shut with both hands, it was rather comical because some pieces of boob flesh still hung out from the ripped fabric and her hands.

Thinking quickly, Ichigo grabbed Orihime by the arm and pulled her out of the room and into the nearly empty hallway, unfortunately for him he had grabbed the arm covers her breast, his superior strength easily pulling her protective arm away from her exposed boobie, giving everyone in the class one last look as it bounced its way out of the room.

"Ichigo!" Orihime whined. "Stop showing everyone my boobies! I know you really like them, but I don't want the whole class to see them!" she sweat dropped, still trying to wedge her giant boob back into her uniform.

As if the young man could blush any harder, a huge cloud of red spread across his face as he realized he had exposed his girlfriend's best assets to the school again. "Sorry Hime. I was just trying to get you out of there." The danger of an exhibition at least temporarily gone, his face hardened. "Now why did Keigo think I wasn't enough man for you?" he said with a look of both anger and suspicion.

"Oh I have no idea." He said, rubbing the back of her beautiful red head. "You know how he is, always making up ridiculous rumors to try and pick up girls." She was trying hard not to let her boyfriend know that she had squealed. You see, on the outside it appeared that the young red heads had a great relationship, and that was true, they really did, but there was one part of their relationship that left the busty girl wanting. Contrary to what would seem appropriate, Ichigo did not have the giant penis that most would have suspected he had. In fact, Keigo's estimate was rather close, if a bit under. Ichigo's cock was a mere 3 inches long. He was 5 and a half when erect, which was great for many women, but Orihime was different from other women.

She needed a massive cock to match her massive boobies in the bedroom. A match that Ichigo could never possibly give her. She hadn't meant to let slip his size issue, but a girl could only keep so many secrets, and considering the other one she was keeping, she was happy that this one was the only one she had let slip.

Believing his girlfriend's explanation, Ichigo calmed down some. "Alright Hime, but seriously though, I can't afford for anything to get out okay?" He looked sincerely at his girlfriend.

"Well aside from the fact that plenty has gotten out already, I don't think I'll be saying anything." Orihime giggled as she let her boob jiggle free again.

They both shared a small laugh before Ichigo moved closer to her. "Ichigo…" she said, caught off guard.

"I guess it's not too bad that everyone saw you…it'll just make them even more jealous that I'm the only one that gets to play with them." He grinned, his hand making its way down to her exposed boob, her hands not close enough to get in the way anymore.

She let out a small sigh as his fingers sunk into the soft flesh of her boobie, the palm of his head grazing her hardening pink bud.

"Yeah…the only one." Orihime shakily said, her words not reaching the tall man as he relished in her pillowy soft boob. He was about to pull out the second one when Orihime stopped him.

"Ichigoooo! Stop!" Orihime pushed the man away.

Now out of his lust-filled trance, Ichigo looked at his girl in disappointment. "What is it Hime? What's wrong? Didn't you like it?" he questioned.

Blushing madly, Orihime tried to hurry the conversation along. "No. Ichigo that's not it. That felt wonderful…it's just…I need to get to the gym remember? I signed up to clean up the girl's locker room as part of the new student responsibility program."

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that." Ichigo scratched his head in thought. "I still need to sign up for that." He said with a grin.

"Well why don't you go home and sign up for it? Orihime replied.

"Crap. It's all online now, isn't it? Oh well, I guess I'll go do that then." He turned to leave. "By the way, Hime, who oversees the cleanup in the locker rooms?"

"Oh, Coach Kagine of course." Orihime piped.

A sour look spread over Ichigo's previously happy face. Kagine…he hated that man. Always running him around like some crazy drill sergeant. "Be careful Hime. I really don't like that man. Be careful he doesn't try anything. Considering the weird things he does to the boys, who knows how he'll act towards girls like you." He warned gravely, his eyes moving back down to her exposed boob. "You have a change of clothes right? I don't want you around him dressed like that."

"Don't worry Ichigo. If he tries anything I'll beat the crap out of him!" she said waving one arm around menacingly, the other clutching her breast.

"Hime. Clothes?" he reminded her.

"Oh. Yeah. I have a set of gym clothes in my locker I can wear. It'll be nice since they'll be cooler than wearing this old thing." She reassured him.

"Okay then, I'll see you tonight right? I'm dying for some action" he grinned, his eyes once again returning to her chest.

Orihime flashed her boyfriend one last time as she turned to leave. "Hehehehe. Patience has its reward Ichigo." She giggled.

Ichigo stood there in the hall watching her leave, just as she turned the corner and went out of sight did Ichigo hear a most unwelcome voice.

"GOMER PYLE!" came a booming voice from behind the red headed man.

"Speak of the fucking devil…" groaned Ichigo as a huge hand abruptly spun him around so that he was face to face with the hulking drill…I mean gym instructor.

"Gomer Pyle, what the hell are you still doing here? Classes are over for the day so why don't you get your little ass in gear and get the hell off this campus!" he roared down at the teen.

"For the fiftieth time my name is Kurosaki! Not Gomer fucking Pyle!" the young man roared back.

"Nonsense Pyle, nonsense." The gym coach laughed. "You're name is Gomer F. Pyle until I say otherwise. You're lucky that after an outburst like that I don't demote you to snowball!"

"Yeah yeah whatever" Ichigo groaned as he sidestepped the brute of a man and made his way towards the stair case to leave.

"Atta boy Pyle! I'll see you Monday!" waved the giant man at the angry teen.

Ichigo merely raised his middle finger in the air as he descended the stair case. "I don't know what's wrong with today's young men" the coach said to himself. "At least the young men know how to respect their elders." He smirked as he made his way towards where Orihime had gone.

Arriving at the girl's locker room, Orihime took out the key she had been given and unlocked the door. Stepping into the locker room, it was a lot less dank than it was during school hours. The flowery scent of the girls' shampoos had somehow overcome the smell of sweat, leaving the room smelling much nicer that one would expect. "Okay, time to change and get to work!" Orihime pumped her fist as she approached her locker.

She undid the lock and opened the door. Her face immediately shrunk. In the locker were not her regular gym clothes, but only her old pair from her first year. "Oh crap, how am I supposed to wear these old things for the rest of the day? Here is bad enough, but what about walking home?" she thought about all the weird men on the street that would leer at her as she returned home. "I hope all they do is leer…" Orihime gulped. She knew that with a body like her's groping and rape was a real danger, it was one of the reasons she had gotten a boyfriend in the first place. It was one thing to attack a short girl, but another thing entirely if she had a protector.

"Well, I guess I better get ready" she gulped again. She began taking off her school uniform. Her short skirt took her green panties down with them, exposing her neatly shaved womanhood to the air.

"Wow, Keigo really did a number on my blouse" she thought as she pulled off her top. "Of all the days not to wear a bra" she sighed. Her huge double H cup boobies bounced as they were freed, happy to finally get some air, well one of them was that is. She picked up her huge rack in her small hands, feeling the weight of her massive boobies as her fingers pressed into the undersides of them. She sighed. "It was hard enough fitting you two into this shirt when you were double Gs…I don't know how this is going to work now"

She let go of her boobs, letting them bounce back down onto her chest, jiggling as they settled into place. Picking up her old gym shorts, she squeezed her round bum into them. "Oh, I forgot you've grown too" she laughed whilst talking to her butt.

With the gym shirt in hand, she pulled it over her head and began the monumental task of stuffing her huge boobies into the incredibly tight shirt.

Suddenly Orihime heard a deep voice over her shoulder. "Here, let me help you with that." It said.

Orihime turned to look up at the face as she let out a deep moan. The gigantic hands of Kagine were the only ones capable of restraining her melons fully. "Yes… yes please" she started to beg as Kagine's giant hands molded her boobies into whatever shape he wanted. He smashed them together, making sure the nipples touched as boob flesh leaked out between his fingers from the pressure.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for a while." The red head moaned.

"Just dealing with that little shit of a boyfriend of yours." He chuckled. "He has quite a pair of balls considering how tiny you tell me his dick is. Kagine smirked as he continued to mash her breasts together, making them clap by pulling them away from each other, just to ram them together once more.

"He's a sweetie, but he can't hope to compete with a man like you Kagine…" Orihime leaned against the muscular man. "A real man…"

"That's right." Grinned the coach as he picked her up bridal style, pinning her arms to her sides which framed her boobs. He made his way to the storage closet where all the gym mats were held, the while time watching her huge bosoms jiggle before him, like to Jell-O molds ready to eat.

He kicked open the door and stepped through, shutting it with his foot as he did. Laying her down on a stack of mats, Kagine watched her squirm with anticipation as he peeled her newly applied gym shorts off her round butt. "Now you…" Orihime pleaded the large man.

He grinned wide as he quickly threw off all of his clothes. She could never figure out how he was able to take off three layers so damn quickly.

"Oh yes!" Orihime drooled at the sight of Kagine's massive 11 inch cock as it wobbled in front of her. "Do it! Split me in two baby!" she called, spreading her legs wide, ready to take his mighty ship into dock.

"Oh I know what the ladies like…" smirked the huge coach as he slowly sunk his massive cock into the feeble woman under him.

"Waaahhh!" Orihime gasped as she felt him enter her.

Kagine then started pounding away at her, his hard shaft constantly plunging in and out of her wet pussy. Watching her massive tits jiggling, the coach couldn't help, but to start playing with them again. Pulling and squeezing each time he did a particularly hard thrust.

"Yes yes yes! Keep going!" Orihime cried out in pleasure.

"Heheheh, much better than that little squirt Ichigo, aren't I?" he called down to her, mocking her tiny boyfriend.

At this point, Orihime could think nothing of her emotional ties to Ichigo, just the sexual ones, and right now they meant nothing when faced with the full might of Kagine's cock. "Sooooo much better!" the red head let out a long moan mid-sentence. I can barely feel him after you've been in me!"

Kagine continued pounding away at her, smiling as she screamed out in orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" her body began to fall limp after the massive shockwave of pleasure had gone through her tiny body, but the mighty Kagine was still far from climaxing.

"This school's empty, how about we take this party back to Ichigo's desk and show it what a real cock feels like on it?" he said with a lust-crazed grin.

Orihime barely chocked out an answer as her pussy was still reeling from the orgasm. "Any...anything you want….just stay in me."

"Great!" yelled the nude coach as he picked Orihime up, still impaled on his massive rod and while still bouncing her on him, he walked back to hers and Ichigo's classroom. It was now long empty, the remaining students having gone home a long time ago.

"OH! OH! OH! Kagine! Don't stop!" Orihime cried out as they entered the classroom.

"Ah, there it is!" Kagine called out as he laid the busty young woman down on the top, holding her in place by her giant melons. He slammed into her body with renewed vigor as the liquids from her orgasm further lubricated his monster of a member as it plowed her tight pussy.

He kept at it for another hour before turning her over and impaling her all over again. The sweat from her body allowing her to slide forward and back across the desk, using her boobies as massive rafts. Orihime felt as if she was in carnal heaven every time she was with Kagine, his cock was so big, and his muscles so firm, he was nothing like the tiny Ichigo she had been used to.

It was then that she saw what she and Ichigo had written on the seat of the chair at the start of their relationship. Seeing that she was distracted, Kagine looked over at the seat and read what it said. "Impaled huh" he laughed heartily. "He doesn't know what "impaling a girl is!" he roared.

Her feelings quickly lost their renewed battle for supremacy as pleasure overtook the girl again; another orgasm racked her body as Kagine neared his. "Yeah! He could never hope to fuck me right with a tiny cock like his!" Orihime called out as she collapsed onto the desk.

When Orihime slumped down, she further exposed her huge bum to the man, all of its holes and features on perfect display. Looking at how tight her ass looked at that moment, Kagine had a thought…"No…I'll wait till next time for that" he smirked just before he finally orgasmed. Pulling out in the nick of time, he sprayed his hot cum all over the red head's back, the waterfall of cum leaking down onto her bouncy ass and jiggly tits.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he observed the mess he'd made. "Perfect…shit, I need to clean her up." He quickly pulled out of her, her body finally settling down, her legs hanging off of the desk while her head was propped up by her massive boobies.

Sighting a shirt under the desk, Kagine pulled it out and read the tag. "Ichigo huh?" he laughed. "My day could not get any better! I fucked his girlfriend, now I'll clean my cum off her with his own shirt!"

Kagine was delicate in his actions. He carefully wiped all of his cum off her body without waking her before tossing the cum-soaked shirt back under the desk. "I hope you like your present Ichigo…" he smirked.

Five minutes later Orihime found herself back in the girl's locker room, her green panties and shorts back on her pale frame and Kagine holding her shirt.

"Thanks Kagine!" she smiled. "Maybe you could get that shirt on?" she smiled playfully.

The big man beamed at her. "What? The fucking I just gave you not enough? You're just as insatiable as I am."

Holding her arms up, Orihime let the coach pull her gym shirt down over her head and arms. Her pale boobies, perfectly on display in the open air would dying to be groped, but first Kagine had to make her at least semi decent. Even he struggled with fitting her melons into the shirt. He had to have her pull down as he, much to his delight, held her heaving melons down.

Finally, the shirt was on. "Whew!" he said whipping his brow. "I sure am glad you didn't wear a bra today…not that I'm not glad normally" he leered.

"Heheheheheh" Orihime giggled. The shirt was pulled so tight over her breasts that every single detail could be made out. The short were bad enough in barely covering her butt cheeks, but the shirt left her entire midriff exposed, even the undersides of her boobs were sticking out, not to mention the impressions that her hard nipples made on the thing fabric. It looked like the whole thing would spring off her any minute.

"I don't really want to walk home in this…maybe you could give me a ride?" she looked up at him.

"Sure" he said. His mouth curling back into an arrogant grin. "In my car or on my cock?"

**A/N: That is it for this chapter. If you like the story, please review. I LIVE ON THESE THINGS! Following also helps. I take requests and have a list of characters that I plan of using in different stories so take a look at my weird profile and if you see one there that you'd like to see featured soon, pm me and we'll talk. **


End file.
